Wild Ride
by seductivefeline
Summary: Ryou attempts to seduce Marik on his motorcycle. Angstshipping. Oneshot.


Decided to upload this here!

* * *

><p>"This is ridiculous."<p>

_Stop complaining._

"I feel like a tool."

_That's because you're not doing it right._

He huffed, considering just ignoring the Spirit of the Ring.

_Don't you dare. I'm helping you here. You should be thanking Me._

"I'm not going to thank you for making me look like an idiot."

_You only look like an idiot because you're doing it wrong!_

Growling much like the spirit would, he readjusted himself yet again. Motorcycles weren't exactly the most convenient surfaces to lay across.

Presently, one Ryou Bakura was attempting to balance himself in a provocative manner, half-strewn across Marik's precious motorbike. He was dressed in a ridiculous cropped leather jacket that was unzipped, exposing a pitifully thin abdomen. It revealed a good portion of his pale stomach.

Curly arctic pubes peaked out the top of a pair of horrendously tiny leather shorts. They clung to him like a second skin, hiding absolutely nothing. It pressed against his ass cheeks and against the outline of his privates (needless to say when he first put them on he spent five minutes blushing profusely).

There was only a few inches of bare skin before it was replaced with opaque black stockings. They had leather straps that were wrapped securely around his upper thighs, and went down to the thick, leather boots that took up a good portion of his legs. They went high up his shins, making him feel even more ridiculous. If that were possible.

He was still having doubts about this. In fact, he was sure once the owner of the motorcycle saw him, he'd run for the hills.

Plus, the way the leather pants confided his groin was incredibly uncomfortable. He was ready for the torture to end.

_Quit complaining, Yadonushi. It'll work, trust me._

"I'm not trusting you whatsoever," Ryou scoffed, trying to adjust his pants.

_Just get into fucking position. If you don't do this right, I'm going to take over and let him fuck me instead._

Ryou huffed but complied. He grabbed the handle bars with thin digits, laying across the engine and black leather seat. Like Bakura said, he arched his spine, pressing his body down into the bike. He pushed his rump up into the air, the thin, black leather stretching tightly across his ass cheeks.

"Is this better?" He asked seemingly to himself.

_Arch your ass up more... and make it so he can see your dick bulge from behind._

Ryou reddened, but the crude language was arousing. "Sp-pirit!" His scolding voice didn't sound that convincing at all, though.

There was cruel laughter somewhere within his head. _You wanted my help. I'm giving it to you. Now... spread your legs. Put one on the ground, and press the other one to the bike... yeah, like that._

Ryou's leg muscles became sore rather quickly in this position. He frowned, trying to readjust, but a voice stopped him.

_No, no don't move. That's perfect. If Marik doesn't get out of his shower soon I might just fuck you._

Ryou sighed, ignoring the heat on his cheeks, "Only you can't... Not in the real world, anyway. Now be _quiet_."

He knew by now Marik had to be done with his shower. It wouldn't be long before he'd find the note on the bed sheets...

_You should make yourself aroused, Yadonushi. _

"I don't think I need to do that," he argued. Wasn't it enough that he was wearing slutty clothing and was draped over a majority of the motorcycle in a seductive manner?

_It'll be hot, Landlord. You wanted my help, and I'm so generously helping you, so I recommend you take the advice._

"Even if you have a point, I can't just – just – become aroused whenever."

_It shouldn't be that hard, considering what you're about to do. Unless you want me to take over._

Ryou fought against the sudden pressure on the front of his conscious. With an almost irritated sigh, he closed his eyes and allowed his imagination to take over. Careful, bronze hands on his body... soft lips on his neck... okay, that was working a little bit.

_Imagine when his dick is ramming into your asshole. _

"Sp-spirit!" Ryou stuttered for the second time.

_It's so thick and hot and it'll be inside you._

The Spirit's voice was rough yet sultry. It echoed right in his head and made him quiver.

_Now stroke yourself. Imagine your hands are Marik's. Long fingers, soft palms..._

Ryou didn't question it. The Spirit always had a strange effect on him. He stroked his front, his palm rubbing against leather.

_Yes Yadonushi, that's right..._

His breath began coming out in light pants as he felt himself become entirely undone. Forgetting where he was and what he was supposed to be doing, he rutted his palm roughly against his developing boner.

_Landlord, you're going to cum all over the place before Marik even gets here._

Ryou groaned, "Your fault," He managed with a shaky voice.

_Well I guess since you're going to be spent, I'll just take over and let Marik fuck me instead._

"Stop threatening that! I'm not letting you take over," He grunted weakly, rubbing his hips against the leather seat helplessly. "It's bad enough you try and take over every other time we try and do – ah – anything."

_I can't help that he wants to have sex with me more than you. _

"That's a lie."

_Isn't that why you're doing this? So he doesn't see you as so boring?_

He glared at particularly nothing, "He doesn't think I'm boring. We do... bedroom stuff all the time. We'd do it more if you weren't always interrupting."

The spirit laughed cruelly at that.

_It's not my fault Marik has a delicious cock. You should take advantage of it more_

"Isn't that what I'm doing now?" He reasoned, feeling frustrated that said Egyptian hadn't even arrived yet. "Isn't that why I'm wearing this ridiculous outfit that's so uncomfortable – and these leather pants certainly aren't helping my painful arousal–"

Just then, Marik opened the door.

The scene in front of him involved a flustered, blushing Ryou strewn across his motorcycle in an incredibly provocative position.

"Ryou I got your – uh –" he stopped dead, eyes wide.

Ryou took a quick moment to compose himself before turning his head to face Marik.

"Hello."

He forgot entirely what he was going to say, because he suddenly felt ridiculously embarrassed. He kept his composure best he could, though, as he licked his lips.

_'Hello'? Is that the best you can do?_

Ryou fluttered his lashes a little, remembering the lessons and pointers the spirit had recited to him earlier. He flipped white locks over his shoulders, smirking a bit as chocolate pools met shocked lavender.

"Want to join me?" He offered, ever so slowly changing positions so his back pressed against the seat and engine. He tried to stay balanced as he spread his legs, his prior _excitement _creating a tenting effect of his tight shorts.

Marik's throat ran dry. He was only in a pair of loose sweatpants and had a towel around his neck, catching the water that still dripped from his wet hair.

"Y-yes." He was still off-put from seeing something he certainly wasn't expecting. When he had exited the shower, he was about to go down for a nap when he saw the note on his bed instructing him to go to the garage for an unknown reason. He figured Ryou needed help with a project, or something equally as innocent.

Meanwhile, Ryou internally panicked. Oh God he probably thinks I'm a ridiculous weirdo – oh God what if he never wants to come near me again he probably thinks I'm some sort of gross sex freak –

"Ryou?"

Ryou didn't notice Marik was only a few inches from the bike now. Keeping his face, he quirked a brow, exaggerating the rise and fall of his chest with each breath, "Marik..?" He asked slowly, though his voice wavered. He was still having an internal conflict.

Marik inhaled and exhaled before leaning forward and wildly capturing Ryou in a hot kiss. It was crushing, causing their teeth to painfully clang together. He pulled away with a pained noise, "Fuck – sorry –" He came in again, this time slower, and took Ryou's lips again for a fierce kiss. Ryou responded eagerly, pushing his fingers through wet, golden locks in a desperate attempt to force them closer.

Marik pulled away with a hefty pant, "You're just so hot right now," he managed to finish.

The paler man pushed his chest up against Marik's, leather rubbing against bronze skin, "You like what you see, then?"

Marik took in the entirety of Ryou's gorgeous body before panting, "Gods yes," then swept him in for another sloppy, wet kiss. Ryou groaned into it, satisfied to have not officially creeped Marik out. In fact, it seems his efforts had the exact opposite effect, given the way the tanner man was attempting to grind against him, his bronze fingers digging into soft white locks. His tongue had long since pushed through rosy lips, and they were now engaging in a heated spit-exchange.

Marik managed to get closer, his body pressing up to Ryou's. On hand remained securely in Ryou's long hair, but the other eagerly trailed down his body. First, it explored his exposed abdomen, then he ran his fingers up the thin stockings. Ryou's legs were small and thin, but he loved how smooth they felt beneath his fingers. When he made it to the leather shorts, he shuddered, daring to pull out of the kiss to look at them again.

The way they pressed so tightly to white skin was truly succulent. They looked like a second skin, contrasting against Ryou's pale complexion. Although his favorite part had to be the way they were pressed against Ryou's front bulge. Licking his lips, he put his palm to it, feel the man beneath him shudder with excitement. He felt a leg wrap around his waist, pulling him in and keeping him there.

While the hand rutted up against the hardening bulge, Marik swept Ryou up for yet another kiss before dragging his mouth across his jawline. This man was just so beautiful. He wanted to taste every part of him over and over and _over._

"I have to say my favorite part of your outfit," He breathed into Ryou's neck, "Are these." He gave the thin leather a yank, letting it snap back. Ryou jumped with a squeak, a combination of pain and pleasure passing through him.

"J-just wait until you see what's underneath," Ryou replied shakily, tipping his chin back and pulling Marik closer by digging one hand into his hair and the other around his neck.

The tanner man smirked against Ryou's throat. "Underneath?" He asked, giving the hypersensitive skin a lick.

Ryou made a '_mmm_' sound before replying, "Yes... underneath... You'll see soon–" he cut off with a moan as Marik nipped his collarbone.

As Marik thoroughly covered Ryou in bruises and hickeys, Ryou kept groaning in response, cognitive thought disappearing entirely. It was instead replaced with a hazy pleasure that blanketed over him, subduing him, turning him into somebody that would never exist outside the confines of love-making.

"Oh – Gods –" he whimpered as Marik took a pink nipple into his mouth.

Marik grinned, taking the nub between his teeth before giving it a fond suck, loving the way Ryou moaned and writhed in reaction. They had been only going at it for a few minutes – or maybe a lot of minutes – and Ryou was already becoming completely undone.

Marik pulled up a bit and opened the leather jacket more so Ryou's entire chest was exposed. His front trembled with each labored breath as he looked up at Marik. His messy arctic hair spilled over his shoulders, a thin trail of saliva trickled down his chin and his face was flushed violent pink in a hot, aroused blush. His neck and chest was already dotted with reddening marks, courtesy of Marik's lips and tongue and teeth.

Looking sexy and adorable at the same time was truly something only Ryou could pull off. With a fond smile, he kissed him that was gentler than their previous exchanges.

"I love you," he whispered. "I love everything about you."

Ryou quivered at his words, "Marik..."

"I'll make you happy." Marik continued covering his lips, cheeks and jaw with loving kisses. "I'll make you scream my name, _hayaty[*]._"

As it to re-enforce that claim, he rubbed his palm roughly against Ryou's front, coaxing a pleasured cry from the paler man. Even through the layers of leather, he could feel the hot, hardened length. It excited him to great levels.

Ryou seemed to notice. He used a free hand to do the very same thing Marik was doing. The tanner man was taken by surprise and he nearly squeaked before covering his mouth with a hand. He kept a hand in Ryou's locks, trying not to let the pathetic moans pass through his lips.

Ryou looked coy now. He took control of the situation, using his hand to rub rough circles across the front of Marik's loose sweatpants.

"Mmmm – mff –" Marik made muffled noises that couldn't even begin to be formed into words.

With a smirk, Ryou yanked down the pants. They slid down Marik's hips before cascading to the floor, puddling around Marik's ankles.

Curiously, Marik wasn't wearing anything underneath, and suddenly Ryou was met with a hardened cock in his hand. This was no problem, however. He simply began eagerly stroking, his ministrations more effective now that there weren't any clothes. It was raw skin-on-skin contact, and it made Marik shudder. His knees were shaking, and he felt as if he were going to collapse at any moment.

"You like that?" Ryou cooed, enjoying the way Marik had turned int a trembling mess in front of him.

Lusty lavender eyes dared to peel open. "G-gods yes," He managed, pulling his hand away from his mouth, "Don't stop... hgnn –"

Despite the request, Ryou pulled his hand away. "I'm afraid I'll have to. We haven't even got to the best part!"

He repositioned himself onto the bike. He laid back across the seat and the engine, his hands stretched behind his head. He spread out his legs wide, resting one foot against the side while keeping the other one on the ground. It was an awkward position, but it was worth it, considering the way Marik was looking at him now.

He licked his lips. He shook his pants off his ankles before stepping over Ryou, barely managing to touch the ground on both sides of the bike. His erection pressed against Ryou's clothed one, and he gasped, trying not to throw his head back in pure ecstasy.

"Come here," Ryou demanded, though his voice wasn't in a particularly commanding tone.

Marik gave him a dazed and confused look. He was obviously lost in a lustful haze. He was already pretty close, considering the way their dicks were touching.

"Put your hands on the handle bars and come forward," Ryou explained. He opened his mouth wide and licked his lips, trying to get his message across without having to actually say it.

Marik continued staring at him for another few moments before realization came to him. He shuffled forward until his tip was against Ryou's lips. He arched over the boy's head, taking hold of the handle bars and allowing his swollen length to slide into Ryou's mouth.

As he entered the wet cavern of Ryou's mouth, he nearly choked. Sticky heat surrounded him on all sides, and Ryou's sucking motion pulled him in.

"Ah –! Ryou –!"

Marik tightened his grip on the handle bars, unable to help the strained hip movements. He didn't want to gag or choke Ryou, but his mouth felt so incredible and _hot_ he just wanted to grab Ryou's head and shove his entire cock into that adorable mouth. He let out shaky breaths, biting his lip and letting more desperate moans escape him.

Ryou would of smirked if his lips weren't in an 'o' position. What wasn't in his mouth, he jerked with his hand, so every available surface was gaining some sort of pleasure. Marik's musky taste filled his mouth, making him wish he could take more than a few inches. Continuing with the jerking with his hand, he took a testicle in his mouth, feeling Marik shudder above him. He drew his tongue and lips across the warm surface, thoroughly enjoying the way his lover was completely losing himself. He dared to tease the sensitive skin with feather-light bites before taking his ministrations back to the swollen length.

He licked each and every nerve, dragging his tongue across the shaft and kissing the head almost lovingly. Marik whimpered pathetically when Ryou did that. It was such a delectable sight that Marik wanted to grab him and kiss him over and over and over –

In fact, that's just what he did. He pulled his lower body away and readjusting himself so he could plant his lips against Ryou's. He could taste himself, but he hardly cared. He just wanted to kiss Ryou – feel Ryou – make him feel good.

He pulled away for air and stared at Ryou, his eyes searching.

A flushed Ryou stared back.

A warm chestnut gaze met a cooler purple one. No words were spoken for the longest time...

_God Damn Yadonushi get on with it._

A violent blush came across Ryou's cheeks, "Shut up!"

Marik blinked, the moment suddenly over. "What?"

Ryou felt foolish. He ignored the spirit's laughter. "Never you mind," he told Marik affectionately, "Just warning off a pest."

"Ah," Marik replied with a knowing smirk. He pressed his lips to Ryou's for another moment before pulling away.

_I'm not a pest. If I recall, I gave you this whole idea in the first place. Now stop being so... so sickeningly lovey-dovey and take his dick._

Ryou pointedly ignored the voice within his head and instead regarded Marik's actions fondly. He was grinning wickedly as he kept eye-contact with Ryou. His mouth went lower... and lower... Suddenly Ryou let out a snicker as Marik's breath brushed against his abdomen. He was ridiculously ticklish in that region and Marik was _very_ aware of it.

A wet tongue met pale flesh, dragging across the soft surface in a languid manner until it was met with the top of the thin leather. With a deep, husky breath, he stared down at the leather quizzically. How was he supposed to remove such a tight fabric? With a frustrated noise, he tried pulling them off. It was rough – they were practically glued to Ryou's pale flesh.

Meanwhile. Ryou was giggling at Marik's expense, offering no help as the tanner man struggled to get the shorts off. However as the leather was tugged over his erection, he gasped as it bounced partially free. It was only free of one layer.

Marik removed Ryou's boots before continuing with the shorts. It was only then that he regarded the remaining fabric that constrained Ryou's erection, which was a pair of skimpy leather panties that barely concealed _anything_. He stared for a few seconds before growing red, "Fuck, Ryou," he muttered, looking on with deep lust.

Ryou dared to smirk, (a look that looked alien on his normally polite and reserved features), though the panties were very... constricting, it was worth it if Marik was looking at him like... _that_.

A look of pure yearning, pure desire, pure _need _directed at _him._ He wiggled underneath the gaze of his lover, an alluring smile taking over his lips. The look was returned, though Marik could pull it off more efficiency. His angular face, sculpted nose and masculine features made the smirk look all the more seductive, while on Ryou it just succeeded in making him appear even more endearing and adorable than he already was.

The panties didn't hide much of anything. Ryou's blatant erection could be seen on either side of the strip of fabric, though the strip was successful in not letting it stand up all the way, which was growing exceedingly painful. There was an even thinner strip that made up the band to keep the pathetic cloth on, and it wasn't much more than that.

"...I'm going to fuck you with those still on."

Ryou somehow managed to go more red, "U-uh, well," they were so unbearably constricting he wasn't so sure.

"After I do this, of course," there was a certain twinkle in his lavender gaze as he tugged the band down, letting Ryou's erection finally bounce free. He let out a pitiful moan, feeling revealed as his length hit air. With a grin, Marik ran his fingers along the insides of Ryou's soft thighs, teasing the junction between his groin and his legs, causing Ryou to half-giggle half-gasp.

_That was a pathetic noise, Yadonushi._

Ryou turned his head to the side and let Marik touch him, ignoring the Spirit's incessant voice completely. He allowed himself to become completely taken with pleasure, not bothering to give the Spirit satisfaction in responding.

"Ah-! M-marik..." he mewled, spreading his legs even more as tan digits dragged along his hips and thighs. He gasped as a careful finger brushed the sensitive ring of muscle nestled between his spread cheeks.

"Yes?" He teased, pressing his thumb against the puckered hole, a smirk taking his lips. "Is there something you need, Ryou?"

The paler man giggled, wrapped his legs around Marik's waist and pulling him close, "I think you know what I want." He responded, his voice surprisingly husky as he licked his lips.

"No, no I don't think I do," Marik snickered playfully, drawing his hands up and down Ryou's waist, his touch feather-light, drawing unrestrained chuckles.

Ryou stared up at him, a playful glint in his chocolate eyes as he drew his hands through Marik's blond locks. "I...," he began, pulling Marik even closer until they were sharing the same air. "I need _you_." He pressed his lips to Marik's, drawing moans from the tanner man with a skilled, slick tongue.

It was a quick yet needy kiss before they separated, both panting from the exchange. Marik pulled away completely, untangling himself from Ryou's legs, "Very well _hayaty_. Turn around."

Ryou got off the bike, maintaining eye contact as he laid belly-down across the seat and engine, his fingers around the handlebars. His body was just barely long enough to have his rear hang over the opposite end of the bike. Right now, the way Ryou spread himself, the way he arched his back, and the way his chestnut eyes smoldered with desire, it drove Marik absolutely crazy.

"I hope you have lube laying around somewhere," He said huskily, not wanting to travel all the way back to their bedroom for it.

Ryou smirked, reaching into the pocket of the leather jacket and pulling out a small bottle. He tossed it over to Marik, who failed to catch it, and instead it clattered to the ground. Ryou snickered at Marik's expense as the tanner man picked it up and sent a playful glare his way.

"It's almost out," He observed as he covered his fingers in the remaining goo, "We go at it too much."

They both laughed at this. Neither of them believed those words. If anything, they didn't go at it enough. They could fuck three times a day and it _still _wouldn't be enough.

The back of the panties were nothing more than a thin band that was almost like a thong. He pulled the strip from between Ryou's cheeks before drawing a gelled finger over his entrance. Ryou huffed, putting his cheek against the engine and biting his lip seductively.

Marik smirked at the way the man quivered between his touch. He continued massaging the ring of muscle before actually pushing a finger through the threshold. Ryou let out a long groan, that continued as Marik explored his insides. A second finger was added, then finally a third, to which this point Ryou was shaking. No matter how often he had to go through this, he wasn't sure he'd ever grow used to the feeling. He shifted his hips, sighing as his length brushed against the bike.

Marik was always careful to prepare Ryou fully. He knew that he was a little... thicker than normal, so he wanted to be sure his _hayaty_ was comfortable, (as opposed to when he fucked the Spirit: he barely gave him preparation before plunging in, grinning almost maliciously as he cried out in pain).

"Okay, I'm ready." Ryou breathed, struggling to keep his voice steady.

Marik pulled his fingers out, and used the remaining lubrication to coat himself in the sticky substance. He used a hand to spread Ryou once again, revealing the prepared and begging entrance. He took his length and pressed his throbbing head to the begging hole, both of the men shuddering at the contact.

"I want to feel you, Marik," Ryou murmured as he dug his digits into the rubber handlebars. "I need to feel you. A-all of you..."

Marik smiled almost sweetly, kneading Ryou's ass cheek with a thumb, "And you will." He pushed his way in, feeling the body tremble beneath him. "I love you." He breathed as he was sucked into the insatiable heat.

"I-I lo-love y-y – ah!" He couldn't even finish as Marik fully sheathed himself. He tried not to let his muscles tighten at the hot intrusion.

"You look – nh – so hot laid out on my bike," Marik grunted as he slowly pulled out, biting his lip as his length escaped the heat of Ryou's insides and hit cold air. "It was a good idea – ah." He pushed back in, moving equally as slow, doing his best to allow his lover to come accustomed to his length.

"I-it was, uh, the Spirit's idea," Ryou admitted, sounding ashamed.

He smiled, drawing his hand up and down Ryou's back, "You pulled it off better than he could."

_Oh ho, ho, fuck you Tomb Keeper._

"He says fuck you," Ryou snickered, looking back at his lover with a flushed gaze.

"In his dreams." Marik huffed, pulling out and pushing in once more, this time with more force to back up his claim.

Ryou gasped, dropping his head back down on the engine. He heard a growl within his head and pressure on his conscious, but he forced it away. _Leave me alone, Spirit. You aren't taking over this time._

There was a scoff, _I'll be sure to get him back for that smart-ass comment later._

Ryou barely understood. He was quickly becoming completely preoccupied with the pleasurable feeling taking over his entire being. Marik's cock filled him, causing his body to uncontrollably shake with need. His knuckles turned white as he grasped the handlebars, eager for his body to grow used to Marik's impressive length so he could move quicker. With each slow movement however, he quickly became very impatient.

"M-marik," he breathed, his voice wavering as he addressed his lover" F-faster."

"Are you sure?" Marik asked, stopping altogether.

"Y-yes – I'm ready." He assured, giving Marik a smirk over his shoulder.

"Okay..." he readjusted himself and pressed his palm roughly against Ryou's buttocks before he began to thrust. His movements became quick with only a few bucks, and the garage echoed the sound of clapping flesh.

Ryou let out a pitiful moan, his body adjusting to Marik's size. It hurt, but he still absolutely loved the feeling of being completely full by his lover's large, hot length... He attempted to roll his hips back to meet Marik's thrusts, eager to feel more pleasure.

Marik grinned, trailing his hands to Ryou's hips so he had a better grasp. He dug into fingers into the sensitive, protruding bones before throwing himself forward once more, his sweaty hips slapping against Ryou's fleshy cheeks. The friction with each thrust caused Ryou's straining cock to rut up against the leather of Marik's bike. Coupled with Marik's length in his ass, the pleasure was overwhelming. His body was aflame with arousal as he rolled his hips backwards uncontrollably.

He pushed himself forward, moaning at the tight heat that surrounded him. Though it was only his cock enjoying the wonderful heat of Ryou, his whole body felt hot. He wanted more of Ryou – more and more and more. He could never have enough of his precious lover. With an ever-eager groan, his thrusts became shallow and quick.

When Ryou let out an unrestrained cry and he tightened around him, Marik knew he found the sensitive bundle that made up his prostate. He adjusted himself so he hit the spot with just about every thrust, grinning wildly as Ryou turned into a mewling, moaning mess beneath him. Their bodies glistened with sweat as they rolled together, becoming one hot entity of blazing pleasure.

"Ahhh-h, f-faster – please," Ryou managed to cry out, his hands leaving the handlebars to grasp the sides of the engine, his fingers digging at the red metal.

Marik tried to move quicker. His hips grew sore, but the pleasure overwhelmed the pain. He could feel himself approaching climax with each desperate movement.

Marik groaned, his eyes lidded, "Ryou, gods, you're so tight," he practically whined.

Ryou managed to giggle between breathless moans, "Only b-because you're so big..." He bit his lip and managed to open one eye to look back at Marik. The sight of him thrusting into him was delectable. "I-it feels so good," he mewled.

Marik gave him a cocky grin, his eyes glistening seductively, and that's all Ryou needed as his eyes squeezed shut and he let out another unrestrained cry. The constant friction of leather and sensitive skin coupled with Marik's cock within him finally sent him over the edge as he came.

"M-marik! Nhh-hh-!" he called, his insides convulsed and squeezed around Marik, who grunted at the pressing heat. At the sight and sensation of Ryou losing himself, he quickly followed with his own orgasm.

"R-ryou – ahHH!" He groaned, releasing his climax into Ryou's tight passage. He rode it out, thrusting a few more times before falling forward, laying his body across Ryou's lower back. They both panted heavily, taking a few moments to come down from their high.

After a few minutes, Ryou decided he was uncomfortable and wiggled, silently demanding Marik to remove himself. The tanner man did so with a grin, pulling his cock from Ryou, a stream of semen following. Ryou pried himself from the leather, which had stuck to his hot, sweaty skin.

He looked down in disbelief, "Marik... I'm sorry," he scratched his head guiltily as he pulled away, revealing the white liquid that ended up all over the seat of his motorcycle.

Marik stared for a moment, but then he smiled and pulled Ryou to him, planting a hot yet chaste kiss against his lips. "No big deal. It can be cleaned." He softly stroked Ryou's hair almost comfortably, ridding the other of his guilt, "Now... I was going to take a nap before all of this. Would you like to join me?"

Ryou smiled, taking Marik's hand in his own and yawning. He was pretty tired, "Yeah sure." He leaned against Marik for a moment longer before kissing him gently on the cheek. "Hey, Marik?"

Marik, who had been stroking white locks smiled, "Yes, Ryou?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, _hayaty_."

Within Ryou's head, a voice scoffed; _Gaaaaaaay._

* * *

><p>* - "<em>hayaty<em>" pretty much means "my love/beloved" in Arabic. It's a headcanon between my friend and I that Marik would call Ryou that.


End file.
